Two Hearts Bleed As One
by texanite
Summary: "I can't help but wonder what you are hiding." Such words as these seem to always begin something big. This case is no different.
1. Forever

**I need to quickly say a few things before you start reading.**

**First, this is rated M for a reason. There is sexual content and language, the latter will come later on.**

**Second, anyone who loves Harry, Hermione, and Ron and hates it when people portray them as mean people, please don't flame me. I'm not going to follow their personalities exactly as they are in the books, and every story needs a group of trouble makers.**

**Third, in future chapters my ranting will be at the bottom of the page instead of the top. This is because I find that people tend to skip my little rants, planning to read the chapter and come back to read them. So, to make it more convenient, I will put them at the bottom.**

**Fourth and lastly, I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Anything that I write in the future all belongs to her, not me.**

* * *

><p>Isn't it funny how easily your life can be ruined? Isn't it funny how after your life is so easily ruined, people care for about two days and then forget about it? Isn't it funny how they expect you to forget too? Isn't it funny how it turns out you can't forget the fact that you almost got killed by a <em>book<em>?

Well, for me, it's not that funny.

Everyday I walk through the halls with fake enthusiasm, talk with fake excitement, smile with fake happiness, and do everything with a dash of fake. I wait and wait and wait for someone to notice. I'm still waiting.

I lie awake in my bed, listening to the ghoul bang the pipes. It annoys my brothers a lot, but for me it's soothing. It provides a distraction from my thoughts. I roll on my side and sigh. My thoughts. My thoughts are dark and tainted. My words are twisted. My heart is wrecked. My soul is scarred.

And a simple diary did this to me. A diary, a Horcrux, a piece of Voldemort, whatever you want to call it.

I sit up and quickly wipe away my tears. I have to stop thinking about the diary and the Chamber. It's my weakness, and I hate weaknesses. I turn on my lamp and put my head in my hands. Why me? Why has this happened to me?

"Just a few more hours," I say to myself quietly. "Just a few more hours, and you can get out of here."

'Here' is the Burrow. My family calls it home, but it isn't home for me. Home isn't a place where everyone looks at you in pity, treats you like an abused puppy, or feeds you endless lies about the world around you. No, I don't have a home.

Tomorrow, or today I guess since it is about four in the morning, I am going back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. All of the seventh years from last year have been offered a chance to go back to Hogwarts for an eighth year to make up for the poor education they received last year. Most have accepted, including my brother Ron and the rest of the trio. Much to my annoyance.

My bedroom door flies open, and I raise an eyebrow at my youngest brother who has just burst in dramatically. "What do you want?" I ask rather rudely. At least I have an excuse; it's early morning, and that's irritable time.

"I want to know why you're up at this time," Ron retorts, narrowing his eyes. "I know you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, if any. Why are you awake?"

"I could ask you the same think," I say slyly. He snorts and waves away my question. "And why I'm up so early is none of your business."

"It's completely my business! Your my baby sister!"

"Baby? I'm a year younger than you, Ronald! You can stop treating me like a child!"

"But you are a child!" At that I huff and stand up. As I walk towards him slowly, Ron crosses his arms over his chest in a way that I guess is supposed to be threatening. But his flitting eyes reveal how nervous he is. Nervous, ha! He has no idea what I'm capable of.

"I. Am. Not. A. Child!" I hiss and push him out the door, slamming it shut. I use my wand to lock the door and block any unlocking spells - to say I am glad that I'm finally 17, and of age, is an understatement.

I climb back in bed, but I have no intention of going to sleep. Ron is right about that, I haven't gotten any sleep for months. But for some reason, I never get tired. Grouchy, maybe, but that has nothing to do with my lack of sleep.

I realize that I am once again feeling lonely. For the past six years, since my first year at Hogwarts, I have ostracized myself from everyone around me. I still have 'friends', also known as the Golden Trio, that think that they are my best friends in the whole world even though they exclude me and pity me. Pity me for being a victim of Tom Riddle. Harry has been even more of a target, but everyone is too busy worshiping the ground he walks on to even think about feeling sorry for him. Go figure.

Anyways, I feel lonely, so I close my eyes and let my soul wander free from my body. I learned to do this, separate my body and my soul, a few years ago. Doing this allows my soul to explore my mind and whatever has tainted it. More specifically, explore Tom.

No one, save me, knows that every Tom's diary controlled me, it left a bit of itself in my mind. My mind is violated, but not in a bad way. In a comforting, unique way. And no one, save me, knows that Tom is still alive. Inside of me.

I soar through my brain, weaving through thoughts and emotions and memories, until I find what I'm looking for. The part of my mind that is black and soiled and dark. I enter the darkness quickly. At first, I had to enter slowly, but I've gotten a lot better and faster over the years.

_Welcome back,_ a dark voice says. A figure emerges from the gloom, a teenager with pale skin and dark hair and wicked eyes. Tom Marvolo Riddle. _It's been a while_.

"It's been hectic," I respond, my soul taking on a human shape. Tom smiles and puts a hand on my cheek.

_Indeed it has. You are returning to Hogwarts soon, are you not?_ His hand is replaced by his lips. I sigh softly.

"I am," I say quietly. "I'm not as excited as I should be, but it's better than where I am now."

_Yes. The war has changed the world greatly_.

"And my family," I agree. "And everyone. You and I have changed significantly as well."

_Of course. I regret my previous actions, as you already know. I wish I had a body so I could take back all that I have done, ten-fold._ Tom gently kisses his way down to my neck, where he sucks the skin tenderly. I let out a low moan and tilt my head so he has better access.

"I wish you had a body too," I breathe. "But for different reasons."

_My, my, you've really grown up, haven't you?_ He takes my skin between his teeth and bites down, hard. I cry out, pleasure overcoming pain quickly. _Ginevra._

I can only nod as his hand cups the other side of my neck and slowly moves down.

_Ginevra?_ His hand finds my left breast and kneads it. Another moan escapes my mouth as he squeezes me.

"Yes?" I answer shakily. The good things about doing this without a real body is that no blood is pumping too quickly and no heart is thumping so loud that it can be heard. But pleasure remains.

_Stay with me, love._ His other hand finds the space between my legs and I gasp softly as his hand slips under my skirt and rubs me outside of my underwear.

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Time for my joyful rants. This chapter is more like a prologue, it's very short. My future chapters will be much longer. I really like the way this has turned out, it will play along nicely with what I have planned for the future.<strong>

_Yes, you and your incredible prologues. It's really quite amazing, just like me._

**Oh, don't mind him. That's just the little voice in my mind that always talks at unreasonable times, also known as Tom Riddle.**

_Pleased to meet you._

**So anyways, I plan to make this story dark, just as a warning. Not nighttime dark, but just not full of ponies and rainbows and hair ribbons.**

_Oh, but I do love those precious hair ribbons._

**I don't have this story planned out that much yet, and what I do have planned isn't set in stone. So I am as open as a book to any ideas.**

_That's not a good comparison. Books can be closed._

**Not this one, not now. So R&R, I really want some feedback on how you like the beginning of the story. Au revoir!**

_Hasta la vista!_


	2. Definitely

"Ginny! Wake up!"

I groan and open my eyes, looking around in confusion before remembering where I am. I'm in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. The gentle rocking of the train makes me want to go back to sleep.

"Wha'?" I say groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

Hermione glares at me from her seat across from mine. "You know, if you had slept better the past few nights then you wouldn't be so tired."

"Yes, because it's _so_ my fault that I haven't been sleeping!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gee, thanks mum!"

"You needn't be so rude, Ginny," Ron scoffs, looking out the window at the pouring rain. I glower at him and look at Harry, expecting him to say something. He just looks away, his cheeks slightly pink. It must be from the cold air in the train.

"Thanks for lecturing _me_ on rudeness," I hiss. _Don't worry, love, they are just grieving from the war_. I sigh inwardly at the sound of Tom's voice. He can speak to me at anytime, but I can only see him and speak back when I let my soul enter my mind. I can't do that in front of the trio.

"Ginny," Hermione says warningly, quietly.

"Hermione," I spit.

"Ginny!" Ron yells.

"Ron!" Hermione and I shout together.

"Hermione?" Ron asks, sounding hurt.

"Ron," Hermione says in an apologetic tone. They look at each other with sappy expressions.

"Sickening," I mutter.

"Ginny!" they both scream.

"Shut up!" Harry says finally. My heart soars as I think he is talking to Hermione and my brother, but then he looks at me. "Be quiet, Ginny."

"Fine," I huff and turn away from them all. The compartment falls into an awkward silence. _At least it's silence,_ Tom says in mind. He's right. I prefer silence over the sound of their annoying voices.

Ever since the war ended, they have been treating me more and more like a helpless little girl. They don't understand that I can take care of myself, especially Harry.

I look up and see that Ron is staring at me with an expectant look on his face. "What?" I ask him harshly.

"Uh...can you get out?" he says curtly, raising a brow. "Now?"

"Excuse me?" I ask incredulously, gaping. I can't believe my brother could be so rude! _I can..._ Tom says.

"Gin," Ron starts. I really hate the way he uses that nickname. "Me and my friends were a part of a very big _war_. We need some time to _talk_ and _relax_ after being so _stressed_ for so long. Okay?" He talks slowly and accentuates certain words, like I'm a child. Of course, last night Ron proved that he thinks no more of me.

"I was part of the _war_ too," I say through my teeth. "I suffered just as much as you did. I fought just as hard as you did. I hated it just as much as you did."

"I don't think you understand," Hermione cuts in. "Us three have been through a lot together, and we want to talk about what we've gone through."

"That's no reason to kick me out! You never take me on your adventures, you never even _tell_ me what happens on your adventures!"

"They aren't adventures," Ron explains slowly, still acting as if I'm a toddler. "They were hard and dangerous and too complex for you to grasp. You'll understand when you're older."

I stand up quickly, my face a shade of furious red, and prepare to unleash a shouting bout. But my mind stops me. _No, love. They aren't worth it. You can just talk to me._

He's right, so I grab my bag and leave quickly. I walk up and down the train, looking for an empty compartment, but the best I can find is one near the Slytherin compartments. A small Hufflepuff is inside, but one glare from me sends him running. A small smile appears on my face as I sit down and let my body relax. Finally.

_They are quite infuriating, aren't they?_ My stupid mind doesn't allow me to answer without letting my soul enter it, and I can't risk doing that here. There's a chance someone may walk in on me, and I have no idea what I look like when I do that.

_Yes, they are. They have hurt you over and over again. I understand how you feel_.

They have hurt me many times. Ron, being an overprotective brother and underestimating me at the same time. Hermione, abandoning me constantly and still thinking I'm her best friend. And Harry, telling me he loves me and then breaking up with me promising that we would be together if he came back. He did come back, but made no attempt at getting back with me. Even after I asked him. Over and over.

_But they do not matter anymore. They don't need you, and you don't need them. You aren't a child anymore, that is true no matter what your brother says. You can make your own decisions and can carve your own life. After this year, you can be free of them. Forever._

I sigh happily and rest my head on the wall. Tom always puts me in a better mood, even though his name puts most people in a worse mood. But that is because they don't believe in second chances.

After the war, I discovered how to detach my soul from my body and explore my mind. That was when I found a piece of Tom in my mind. He assured me that he greatly regrets what he has done and wants to start over. Start over with me.

I believe in second chances. So I gave Tom one.

I haven't told anyone about him, and I don't plan to. After my first year at Hogwarts, whenever I so much as mention Tom's name everyone looks at me and later questions me on my recent activities. It's aggravating, but now Tom helps me get through it.

_Now you don't have to worry about having no one after letting those three go. You will always have me and I will always have you._

Maybe it should disturb me that Tom is so sure I will always be there for him, but it doesn't because it is true. No matter what he has done, I will always forgive him. I can't help it, I'm different from everyone else. I can't hold grudges and I can't judge people because of their name or what they have done in the past. It's just who I am. And who I'm not.

I roll my head to the side and look at the window. It has stopped raining and the wind has blown water off the window, so I can look outside clearly. The train is veering towards a few mountains in the distance and on the other side is Hogwarts. We're nearly there. I take my school uniform out of my bag and leave the compartment to go change.

To get to the bathroom, I have to pass through the Slytherin section. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as I walk quickly down the aisle, ignoring the stares I get from green and silver clothed students.

The trio is always talking about how McGonagall should ban the Slytherins, or take away the house altogether. I don't encourage this idea, I don't hate the Slytherins but I definitely don't worship them either.

I change as quickly as I can, wanting to get back to my quiet and peaceful compartment. I put on my tights and plait skirt, my white blouse and knee-high socks, and finally my robes and black shoes.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I smooth down my collar and brush my fingers through my hair. Over the years, my hair has turned from a carrot orange to fiery red. I like it much better this way. It sets me apart from my brothers, which I see as a very good thing.

_It's a very good thing for me too. The things you can do with red hair..._ I smile softly at his fanatics, however 'different' they are.

I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I don't notice the man who has just stepped out in front of me. I run right in to him and end up falling, landing right on my butt. I bite my tongue from the pain that shoots through my tailbone.

"Damn! Watch it, Weaslette!" He hisses angrily. As if _he_ was hurt.

I look up and see that it is Draco Malfoy that I have run into. I sigh in annoyance, not because of who it is but rather his reaction.

"Sorry," I mutter in a bitter tone.

"You'd better be," Draco sneers. He crosses his arms, looking down at me - he is a lot taller than me, and I'm still on the floor - and examines me. I grit my teeth and snap my fingers in front of his face to make him stop staring at me.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" I ask expectantly. Even for Draco, who is known for his impoliteness, should know better than to not treat a woman with respect. Or so I think.

"Touchy," he says, not making any move whatsoever to help me up.

"I could say the same about you, but replace the 't' with a 'd' and the 'y' with an 'e'!" I snarl and get up on my own. He steps forward as I stand up, causing me to stumble back and almost fall down again. I glare at him. _If I had a body, love, he would be on the other end of the train._

"Double touchy. Props to you for saying the third worst comeback in history," he smirks as he watches me try to get my balance back. "The second and first places go to your brother and Potter, respectively."

"I disagree and agree with the first and second things you just said, _respectively_," I say through my teeth.

"Don't say the word respect, Weasley, even if it's in another word! Your family doesn't know a fucking thing about respect," Draco glowers.

I sigh. "I'm nothing like my family," I say softly, not meeting his gaze. I can feel his eyes boring holes of confusion in my back as I walk away, towards my compartment.

* * *

><p>I walk into the Great Hall slowly, not looking forward to being forced to sit next to the trio. I spot Luna at the Ravenclaw table and wave at her halfheartedly. She looks at me dreamily and wiggles her fingers in response. If I could, I would go and sit next to her, if the rules allowed. Actually, I would anyway, but I really don't feel like experiencing my brother's wrath afterwards. Who knew that someone who broke rules so often could care so much about someone <em>else<em> breaking them? _I sure didn't..._ I grin at Tom's comment and proceed to the Gryffindor table.

Like I predicted, my brother, Hermione, and Harry make me sit with them, even though they don't bother including me in the conversation. Not that I want to be included, they're talking about something boring like chess.

The first years file in. I used to wave at them and give them encouraging nods, but now I just stare at them silently. I drift away for a few moments as they are sorted.

McGonagall stands up from her seat at the staff table and snaps her fingers loudly. The Great Hall falls into silence.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" She announces. "I warmly greet those who have returned to Hogwarts." She doesn't look that warm. She looks cold and stern. Affect of the war, I guess. "Now, I would like to say a few things before you are free to go to your dormitories. Since the sevenths years from last year are coming back for better education under a better staff, the rooming system will be a little different. You will see when you leave."

That's all I hear, I wander away from reality and just let myself rest a bit. I don't hear anything and I just see a bunch of blobs. When the blobs jump up and move around crazily, I snap back to Earth.

The crowd carries me out of the Great Hall and, thankfully, away from the trio. I can't stand them. I follow a few Gryffindors in my year and find myself standing in front of a portrait of Dumbledore on the fifth floor. My breath catches and my heart skips a beat at the sight of the former Headmaster. I have never been exceptionally close to him, but even the thought of his name brings pain as I remember his death.

A girl with black hair in pigtails and bulky glasses stands up tall at the front of the group of people. I look around in confusion as I realize they are all from different houses, save a few other Gryffindors. Is this is rooming system change McGonagall had mentioned?

"Listen up, y'all," the black-haired girl says in a twangy accent. I wrinkle my nose at her nasally voice. "My name is Emily. Now, the roomin' system is different this year. To promote house unity, all o' the seventh years, including the ones returning from last year, from all o' the houses will share one big common room." Everyone erupts into angry objections. I roll my eyes. "Y'all will also share your dormitories with other houses. Each dorm will have eight people, two from each house. If you have any complaints, report to your Head of House immediately. That's all, thank ya!"

Almost everyone charges to their Head of Houses' offices. I smirk as I walk towards the common room entrance. I know that I will get the best bed and closet space. Others ignorance almost always plays to my advantage. _Our advantage..._ My smirk becomes more prominent as I interpret the dirty meaning of Tom's words. Some people just refuse to notice my far-away state - or whatever state I'm in when I visit Tom.

Hermione and Emily stand at the common room entrance, wrapped up in a seemingly interesting conversation. "Yes, well, Headmistress McGonagall offered me the Head Girl post, but I refused because I just can't handle anymore attention."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Emily gasps. "You must get so much attention. I feel for ya! I still can't believe I'm Head Gal!" They hugged passionately. I swallow a gag.

Emily spots me and says, "The password for the common rooms is 'Wrackspurt'. Lauren Lovegoon helped us come up with it." I hold back a snigger. This girl can't even remember Luna's name, and she got chosen for Head Girl? Or 'gal' as she says?

"Thanks," I mutter and walk past them quickly. Hermione doesn't offer any greeting, which makes me grateful.

"Sorry about Ginny, she's been pouting all summer," I hear her murmur to Emily. "Over what I don't know, she was barely even in the war!"

I make fists and let out a snort, but otherwise hold back my anger. _Good choice._ I find the dorm lists and head up the stairs to my room without seeing who I am rooming with. I don't care that much.

The room is slightly bigger than last year's, with eight beds. Each has a small chest at the foot and a wardrobe to the right. I expect for the room to be empty, so it's a shock when I see Luna.

"Ginny," she says softly, looking at me with twinkling eyes. I smile for the first time in days. First time in front of others, really.

"Hey Luna," I respond and move to hug her. She hugs me back softly, stroking my wavy hair.

"How are you doing?" She asks in a concerned fashion.

Luna is the only one, besides George, who really understands what I have been through. I lost my brother and my dearest friends, Colin and Dennis. But to Luna, Colin was more than a friend. He still is. Since then she has become slightly more focused and alert, enough that I have noticed but not enough that those not close to her to notice.

"Pretty good," I reply truthfully. It hasn't been _that_ bad, thanks to Tom. I haven't told Luna about him, and I don't plan to anytime soon. I don't think even she would understand why I confide in him.

"That's nice," Luna says vaguely and goes back to unpacking her trunk. She has chosen a bunk on the right of the room, second farthest from the door. I take the one next to hers, farthest from the door, and unpack as well.

My other roommates slowly trickle in. My face scrunches up in annoyance as I recognize them.

From Slytherin are Astoria Greengrass and Tori Parkinson, sisters of Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Astoria I can stand, she has never been as snotty or as much a perfectionist as her sister. Tori I can also put up with, she is usually shy and quiet. But when she gets really mad, she has a temper that rivals even mine.

From Ravenclaw are Luna Lovegood, of course, and Susan Fawcett. Luna is a good friend, so I am glad we are in the same dorm. But Susan annoys me very much. She is a know-it-all and a smart alec and a show-off.

From Hufflepuff are Katie and Claire Abbott, Hannah Abbott's twin sisters. Both are girls I don't care about at all. They are giggly and girly and only care about boys and gossip. They are also very selfish, and will only serve others if there's something in it for them.

And the other from Gryffindor is Alicia Thomas. She is Romilda Vane's best friend, and I think she would be better off in Slytherin. She is tricky and full of jealousy and vengeance. I believe she's in Gryffindor because it requires bravery to be as daring in revenge as she is.

I manage to ignore the other girls as I crawl into bed. My fingers trace patterns on the silky sheets. _Close the curtains, love. And visit me..._ I surround my bed with the curtains without hesitation and let my soul drift from my body once more.

_It's good to see you again..._

"It is," I sigh. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter is finis! And that's 'finished' in french, just to let you know. I know I said the future chapters would be longer, and they will be, it's just I needed this chapter to start things off.<strong>

_Well I found it boring!_

**No one cares, Tom. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Interesting

I sigh and tap my fingers on the desk impatiently, desperate for History of Magic to end. Professor Binns has been going on about a house elf/wizard war, or something like that, and it's unbelievably boring. I'm one of the few people who are still awake, and that's just because I had a nice, long sleep after visiting Tom last night.

The classes I've been to (Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and now History of Magic) have been a disappointment. I had been hoping for a new lesson or an assignment to help me escape the extreme boredom that still lingers from summer vacation, but the teachers have just been explaining what we'll do for the year. I already know that from what my siblings have told me, so I've been exceedingly bored all day. History of Magic has been the only class that we've actually been taught something, and of course it has to be boring. And after this, I still have Potions and Divination before the day is over.

The annoying sound of a quill scratching paper makes me narrow my eyes as I search for the source of the noise. Hermione, of course. She's the only one actually listening to Binns and taking notes. She always lets Harry and Ron copy her notes, but never me. Even though we're supposed to be 'best girl friends'.

A small paper crane lands on my desk, and I look around to make sure Hermione and Binns haven't seen before I read it. It says:

_Hey Weaslette, do you mind moving your head to the right a little? It's right in the sunlight, which is making the damn red color much more prominent. It's awfully distracting._

I scowl and crumble up the paper. I can hear Draco chuckling, but I ignore him. Barely; my ears are turning red.

_"What do you mean, you haven't done it yet?"_ A voice in my head says. My eyes widen because it isn't Tom.

_"I'm sorry! I'll try again tomorrow, I promise!"_

_"That's not soon enough! Why is it so hard, anyway? She's just a little girl."_

_"There was something blocking me, I couldn't get through. I'm sorry..." _The voices fade away.

I start hyperventilating. I am totally freaked out. Why am I hearing voices in my head? I do all the time, but it's Tom's voice. Not these unfamiliar voices. I try to slow down my breathing as I check my mind barrier. It's secure. No one could have planted these voices in my mind. Then what was it?

Before I can answer the question, Binns announces that the lesson is over. I hurry out of the classroom and race to the nearest bathroom. I try to be as fast as I can so I won't be late for my next class, Potions. Even though Slughorn is usually forgiving, I don't want to take any chances.

In the bathroom stall, I once again begin to separate my soul and body. In no time, I am in the gloomy part of my mind again. Tom appears and smiles, showing his shockingly white teeth.

_Shouldn't you be in school? Not that I'm complaining..._

"I know, I am in school. I'm in the bathroom," I answer quickly. I have no idea if the time here and in my body are the same. "I just need to ask a quick question; what were those voices?"

_What voices?_

"The ones I heard during History of Magic. It wasn't you."

_I am not aware of any voices. Were you seeing a vision? When you woke up, was your body on the ground?_

"No, I wasn't in a vision. I was in my body, I just heard the voices like I hear yours."

_Very interesting..._ He says no more, so I say goodbye and reconnect my soul and body.

I check my watch quickly and sigh in relief. Only two minutes have passed; I guess the time in my mind and in my body are the same. I take my time walking to Potions, pondering over the voices. By the time I get to the dungeons, I still have no explanation for them.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" Slughorn calls as I walk in the class. "Now everyone is here!" I check my watch again because I'm sure I'm not late. "Oh, don't worry, you aren't late. Everyone else just came early!" I smile in relief and look around for an empty desk.

I'm in Advanced Potions class this year, so there aren't that many people. There's Hermione and Emily from Gryffindor, Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, a couple from Ravenclaw, and Draco, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. There are four tables, seating up to three each. Hermione, Emily, and Ernie at at one, the three Ravenclaws at another, Blaise and Draco at the third, and Pansy and Daphne at the last.

Hermione is trying to get Ernie to join on of the Slytherins' tables so I can sit with her. I grit my teeth and stomp over to Pansy and Daphne's table, slamming my books on the table with a loud _thump_! Hermione looks at me in what I think is hurt, but she has hurt me many times so it doesn't bother me. At all. Maybe that's wrong. It isn't for me.

Daphne's eyebrows pull together in confusion while Pansy's expression becomes that of disgust. I bit my lip to keep from smiling at their reactions.

"I am very happy you have all chosen Accelerated Potions this year," Slughorn bellows. He obviously hasn't been told that we didn't have a choice. "This class will be more rigorous than what you are used to, and trust me, I don't want it that way! But it's necessary to help you pass your NEWTs." He looks around the classroom. "My, it's a pity Harry Potter isn't in this class. He didn't amazing in his sixth year! Top of the class, he was." Hermione scoffs. "We will be learning more complex potions. Today, we will start with the Voice Change potion. This potion allows you to take on the voice of whomever you want. It is slightly like the Polyjuice Potion because you need a piece of that person, like a piece of hair. But it lasts longer and does not change your appearance."

"Well then what's the point of it?" Daphne asks. I roll my eyes; I can think of many reasons why.

"Good question!" He exclaims, laughing. His potbelly jiggles. "Does anyone know the answer?" Slughorn's expectant eyes flicker to Hermione. Of course, her hand shoots into the air, like it's metal and the ceiling is a magnet. I slowly put my hand up. "Yes Miss Weasley?"

"In the Muggle World, it can be helpful when using a telephone," I explain while Hermione pouts. "A telephone is a Muggle device that allows people to communicate with just their voices, so if you drink the Voice Changing Potion they won't know you're someone else. It can be used if your opponent is blinded, or blindfolded. A more evil use is to use it to make others think you are the person you are impersonating nad you're using a Polyjuice Potion. They'd assume you are using it for bad purposes, therefore you have framed that person."

"Excellent!" Slughorn praises. "Five points to Gryffindor!" Hermione shoots me a hateful glare. "Send one person from your group up to fetch the ingredients and begin to make your potion. The table with the best Voice Change Potion may get a special surprise!"

Hermione smiles triumphantly and rushes to the front of the class towards the ingredients without even looking at the textbook. No doubt she had done some summer reading.

Pansy turns to me with a sneer on her face. "Well, aren't you going to get the ingredients? _Weasley_?"

"No thanks," I say, my stubbornness surging forward. "I'd rather not be ordered around."

"Go, Weaslette!" She snarls. I stand my ground and she huffs, turning to Daphne. "Fine, you get them Daphne."

Daphne frowns at Pansy but obeys. I feel a little sorry that she has to put up with that.

Pansy does absolutely nothing to help except order us around and point out the tiniest mistakes then yelling at me and Daphne for them. Other than that, the potion goes quite well. Daphne and I take turns reading from the textbook and preparing the ingredients. Near the end of the class, Pansy begins to criticize me for clipping the Hippogriff talons wrong, and I snap.

"Listen _Pansy_," I growl, accentuating her first name just to make her angry. "I'm really not in the mood to put up with your shit, and I won't be anytime this year. Stop being such a lazy ass and actually help to make the potion if you think we're doing so poorly!"

"Oh no, you aren't doing poorly in _Potions_," Pansy says calmly, smirking as if she's satisfied she has pushed me over the edge. "You are just doing poorly in general, in life. I'm just helping to reform you, can't you understand my sympathy?"

"I don't need your goddamn sympathy!" I hiss. "You can save it for yourself. For being a bitch! Once you realize how freaking annoying you are, go back to your room and moan and groan about it so you don't have to tomorrow."

"I don't need sympathy for that," she smiles. "I have Draco. And I'm sure we'll do it tomorrow, no matter what you feel. Don't worry, the jealousy will go away."

I grimace at the images Pansy has put in my head. "I don't think anyone is jealous of Malfoy for being with you. If you want that, go to someone else. I'm straight as a ruler, sorry."

"You're sick, Weasley!" She crinkles her nose.

"I think I am, I may have a fever. You know, 'cause I've been feeling _hot_," I say, my anger fading and being replaced with amusement as I watch Pansy get riled up.

"In your dreams!" She retorts. I snicker at her pitiful attempt at a smart comeback.

I notice that Daphne has been standing off to the side during the argument, not taking any sides. I'm about to ask her how she deals with Pansy all the time when the bell rings.

"Alright class, bring a sample of your potions before you go!" Slughorn calls. I carefully fill a vial with the potion and hand it to him. He winks at me and I give him a small smile.

As I walk out of the class, my books in my arms, I hear Pansy yelling at Daphne. "Why didn't you back me up, that Weasley needed to be taught a lesson! If you are on her side, then you can kiss my-" I walk away quickly before I can hear any more.

As I head to North Tower for Divination, I am aware of a prickling sensation on the back of my neck indicating that I'm being watched. I turn around and see Draco leaning against the wall, staring me. When he catches my eye, he just sneers and walks in the other direction. I narrow my eyes. Weird.

_"What the hell is this!"_ I almost fall over at the sound of my own voice. I have not spoken a word, yet I am sure that I really heard that.

_"I don't know Ginevra, I have one too. I don't know where it came from."_ I gasp for two reasons; one, that voice is familiar and two, I know what's happening. I'm hearing voices just like I had in History of Magic!

_"Where am I? Oh wait, let me guess, you got me drunk last night and had me get this...this _tattoo_!"_ My voice says again. I am officially going crazy, I decide.

_"No, I didn't! I just woke up with it! We didn't even see each other last night!"_ The second voice says. I recognize it now. It belongs to Draco Malfoy.

_"You're known for lying, Draco. Tricking, deceiving, scheming!"_

_ "I'm not like that! My father is! You should know that by now, all the things he's done to you."_

_"You mean the diary?"_

_"No...wait, you don't know?"_ The voices vanish and I fall on my hands and knees, shaking in shock. What is going on? _Are you okay, love?_ Tom says and I flinch because his voice sounds a lot like Draco's. Smooth and silky.

I swallow down my fear and confusion, at least some of it, and hurry to the Divination classroom. It's changed since last year, it's become much larger and spacious, yet still stuffy. All the seventh years in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are in the class, so I guess that's why the room is so big. I spot Luna sitting alone and I sit next to her.

"Good afternoon, Luna," I say, even though my day isn't going too great so far.

"Isn't it?" She responds thoughtfully. I chuckle. Nothing cheers you up like Luna's senseless words.

"Welcome to Divination," a voice says. Trelawney turns around in her chair at the front of the classroom so she can face us. "Now, since this is your third year at Hogwarts and your first year studying the art of Divination, we will start with basic Seeing. May you be forewarned that not everyone posses the Sight, and-"

"Uh, Professor?" Dean Thomas interrupts, looking uncomfortable correcting the teacher. "We're all seventh years. This is our fifth year studying the, er, art of divination."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry my dears. I was Seeing before you arrived and my thoughts are still clouded by what I Saw." She adjusts her glasses and walks around the room with her hands clasped behind her back. "You will not be learning the basics, but more advanced Seeing. If you have struggled in the past, I suggest you leave right now." No one left. Trelawney pointed a bony finger at Seamus Finnigan. "You may not leave now but you will eventually."

Seamus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you mean, professor?"

"Oh, you will find out in due time," she smiles and moves on. "We will start with reading palms. You have learned how to tell someone's future with their palms, but you can also see their past." She trots to Ron and Harry's table and grabs Harry's wrist. "You, my dear, have suffered greatly in the past," Trelawney says dramatically, tracing the lines on his hand. "You had a great loss, a great reputation, and a great success."

I am not the only one that holds back a chuckle. She has told Harry's past, but just the obvious part.

"Open your books to page 23, and read your partner's palm," she instructs. "Begin!"

I let Luna read my palm first, but soon find out that was a bad idea. She goes on about how my life line is unusually long and how Nargles will somehow help me live that long. She also says that I had an encounter with a crumple-horned snorkack when I was a child.

"I bet it was alone," Luna says. "They are very rare you know. You probably just saw it for a second, right? They have a huge fear of humans-"

"Luna," I cut it quickly. "I've never seen a crumple-horned snorkack."

Luna just smiles. "Oh, I know."

I sigh and shake my head. Trelawney drifts to us and examines my palm. "You have a very long life line. Something rare will help you live that long," she predicts. Luna grins at me knowingly. "In the past, you were touched by something dark. Very dark, indeed. Something that is still with you now, and gives you power." I look down uneasily at this. She's right, she's talking about Tom. But what power? "Miss Weasley, you may read Miss Loveygoon's palm now."

"It's Lovegood," I correct her. She makes no sign that she's heard me, just stares at me with her ginormous eyes. I exhale and take Luna's wrist. "Uh, well, her heart line is very clear," I say, my eyes flickering between her hand and the book. "So that means her social and love life will be very uncomplicated." I pause.

"Keep going!" Trelawney demands. "Feel her future, her past. _Feel_ it."

I sense that she's trying to tell me to do something different. She kept saying feel...feel. I lightly trace my fingers over the lines on Luna's palm and gasp as a flood of voices attack me.

_"This here is a crumple-horned snorkack horn..."_

_"You are different, Luna..."_

_"You have to harness your power without revealing it..."_

A bunch of voices talk at once, and my brain only picks out a few. My head throbs in pain from the series of new information and I quickly draw my hand away from Luna's. As soon as I do that, the voices disappear.

"Oh my," Trelawney breathes.

Oh my, indeed. I groan and lean forward, resting my elbows on the table and putting my head in my hands. Everything looks a bit fuzzy.

"What just happened?" I ask quietly, massaging my temples. Trelawney doesn't answer. "What happened?" I repeat in a more demanding tone. It takes her a while to answer.

"Something extraordinary," she mutters, breaking the silence. The total silence. I look around and realize the whole class is still, staring at me, Luna, and Trelawney.

"What?" I demand.

"Gin," Luna says quietly. I look at her in shock. That's the first time I've ever heard her talk without a dreamy tone! "Be quiet." She's serious. I gape.

"Excuse me?" I gasp. I'm not at all offended, just surprised that Luna could be so straightforward.

"Luna is right," Trelawney whispers. I notice she uses Luna's first name. "This never happened. Do not speak of this to anyone!" She raises her voice and addresses the whole class. "Class dismissed! Everyone out!" Her voice is insistent and clear, which is unusual for Trelawney.

I stay seated, still in shock, as the rest of the class hurries out. Soon, me and Luna are the last ones left. She looks at me and hesitantly exits, leaving me alone with Trelawney. I slowly begin to pack up my books.

"Ginevra," Trelawney hisses, reaching out a skinny hand to grab my arm. "Do _not_ tell anyone about this, and do _not_ try to listen again!" I open my mouth to ask what she means by listen, but she keeps going. "No one! Ignore the others' questions and wait quietly. Now go!" She shoos me out of the classroom before I can ask her anything.

I jump down from the trap door and shake my head. What just happened? What is going on? I sigh and head down the spiral staircase. At least the school day is over. Looking over the side of the railing, I spot a blonde head weaving through the crowd. I run down the stairs faster, trying to catch up to Luna.

"Luna!" I yell and wave to get her attention. She turns around and sees me, her eyes widening. She spins around and sprints away. I swear and go after her.

Luna is faster than what I expect and it takes me a while to catch up to her. "Luna!" I hiss again, snatching her arm. "What's going on?"

"Stop it!" She snaps and frees her arm. "Take Sybil's advice and don't talk about it! Leave me alone!" She runs away once more and this time I don't follow her.

This year will be very interesting, for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnddddd scene! What do you guys think? Good? Bad?<strong>

_Bad. I wasn't in it enough._

**Oh, hush. My chapters aren't turning out as long as I want them to be, hopefully I'll get less lazy and make them longer soon! I know there isn't a lot of Draco/Ginny action, but don't fret! There's lots on the way!**

_Humph_.

**Quiet, Mr. Jealous Pants. I'm a little disappointed that I only have one review so far. Cookies for you, foxgodess07. Did you know I can see how many people have viewed this story? Yeah. Please review! I want some feedback!**

_But I already gave you feedback._

**SHUT UP!**


	4. Silence

Time sure is annoying. It goes by fast when you want it to go slow and it goes by slow when you want it to go fast. Like grades, it's never really what you want. And it sure makes you feel selfish talking about it.

For the past two months, time has been going by fast. I want it to slow down, just a little bit, so I can make sense of what is going on around me. Or, rather, what went on around me the first day of school.

Things have been going on normally, just a simple, boring school year. The lively chatter at meals, the dull lectures in classes, and the reactions to the Halloween dance; groans from the boys and excited giggles from the girls. And nothing from me.

By listening in on conversations, I've learned that I am now described as 'lifeless' and 'dead-silent'. It's true though, I've barely talked since arriving. Not even to argue with the trio. I would have talked to Luna all the time, but she's been avoiding me since the incident in Divination. Now that event is seriously puzzling me. Every night, I've stayed pondering about it. But all my contemplating has done me no good, I haven't figured anything out at all.

On the morning of October twenty-fifth, I emerge from the depths of silence during a very hectic breakfast. I'm just sitting there, minding my own business and eating pancakes, when Hermione Granger appears, a stack of books in her hands as always. I expect the worst as she takes a deep breath, as if she's preparing for a long rant. Which she probably is.

"I deserve an explanation, and you know it! Thanks to the help of a certain contributing figure, I have uncovered the truth!"

"Wicked, Holmes." I've read my fair share of Muggle books.

"Shut your damn piehole! This morning, I was confronted by none other than Alicia Thomas!" Uh oh, this can't be good. "She told me something that, in my opinion, is quite startling. She said that the reason you've been so out of it is because you are a masochist, and you get your daily dose of masochism from Hannah Abbott's innocent sisters!"

_Oh damn, masochism? What a naughty girl you are. Believe it or not, it's actually a turn on for me._ Tom's comment makes me chuckle softly. Luckily, Hermione doesn't notice.

"You honestly thought that I wouldn't find out? I know everything! I know what you've been doing, and you won't get away with this! I order you to stop this instant, or you will be severely punished!"

At this point, I am nearly exploding with laughter. Masochism? Where does Alicia come up with this stuff? It's disturbing. Almost as disturbing as how far off Alicia's theory is from the truth.

Since Hermione obviously doesn't know what she's talking about, though she thinks she does, I remain silent. She stares at me, all agog, until she realizes that I won't answer. Then she slams her books into my pancakes, splattering maple syrup all over me. She storms off.

Ten seconds later, she returns to retrieve her books. Then she continues her no-longer-anymore exit.

I frown as I dab at my maple syrup-soaked robes with a napkin. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't leave my wand in my dormitories during meals anymore. I mean, breakfast has always been disaster-prone. What an idiot I've been.

Then the next odd thing in store for the day happens: Luna actually approaches me. I almost gasp. _I gasped_, says Tom. Did I mention she'd been avoiding me? Well, this includes escaping to the Astronomy Tower at night so she doesn't have to sleep in the same room as me. What does she think I'll do, use her sleep-talking weakness to get information out of her? Pathetic.

Anyway, the first she does is take out her wand and mutters a spell under her breath. My robes are immediately dry again. Before I have time to thank her, I am being strangled by Luna. I think she's attempting to hug me. Just as my lungs are about to explode, she pulls away and smiles at me.

"I am so so so sorry, Ginny," she says quickly. "I should've never ignored you! There's just been so much going on, and I _promise_ I'll tell you about it as soon as it's safe, okay? Oh my, there is so much you have to learn! I _told_ him, but would he listen to me? Noooo, he just _has_ to follow the rules."

By now, I am thorough shocked for two reasons. One, because she talking to me in the first time for almost two months. Second, her usual dreaminess is gone and replaced with a more focused-looking Luna that I'm not accustomed to.

Luna opens her mouth to talk again, but then snaps it shut. Her eyes are locked on something behind me. As I turn to see what, or who, it is, she hisses, "Don't look!" She seems to force a distracted look on her face and pulls a copy of _The Quibbler_ out of her robes. She shoves it into my hands, like the former Luna would do. But she isn't fooling me. I can see the worry in her eyes. Then she winks at me and hurries out of the Great Hall.

That was...strange.

A confused look appears on my face. _Stop looking so confused! They, whoever they are, will see! _Puzzled, I change my expression to that of boredom. Then, it dawns on me. If there's one thing certain about Luna's most recent behavior, it's that someone was near us that she didn't want to overhear our conversation. And I don't want he, or she, to extract something from my facial expression.

Smart, Tom.

Suddenly, a weird sensation enters my mind. It feels like my brain is being violated, touched by something. No, scratch that, some _one_. It's as if someone is reading my mind...

**_No! Don't let them, Ginny!_**

The unexpected voice in my head nearly causes me to fall over in shock. I'm used to voices, thanks to Tom, but that wasn't Tom's voice. It was Luna's.

**_God dammit, fight them! Put up your barriers!_**

Then it hits me like a knife in my gut. Someone is using Legilimens on me! I immediately throw my barriers up, and the sensation disappears. I expect that I won't be able to hear Luna anymore, but she surprises me yet again.

**_That was close. Listen to me, go to our dormitories, and stay in there. Don't let __anyone in, no matter what! In an hour, meet me in the Astronomy tower._**

After that, her voice is gone for good. Now it's just me and Tom. _Well, that was interesting,_ he says. I sigh contently. Tom never fails to soothe me.

Now I realize that a quite a few people are staring at me. After all, I _have_ been standing here for ten minutes, fighting in invisible battle in my mind. That is quite perplexing, even to me. I need to find out what is going on.

I know that I follow Luna's instructions and go to my dorm, but I'm just too damn baffled by everything.

By the time I'm out of the Great Hall, I have decided on three things.

First, there is a threat to me inside the walls of Hogwarts that even fearless Luna is afraid of.

Second, I need to keep my mind barriers up at all time. Luna has already proven she can communicate with me even with my barriers up, so that won't be a problem.

Third, there is another side to Luna that nobody knows about. No, not nobody. Someone does.

I glance at a clock on the wall. 8:05. I'm meeting Luna at 9:00. I have time to hurry up to the North Tower and have a chat with a certain somebody.

* * *

><p>Most people are used to saying 'Thank God it's Friday!' I'm no exception, but today, it's more like 'Thank God it's Sunday,' because there are no classes today. Which means I can talk to Sybil Trelawney.<p>

Ah, ol' Sybil. I am nearly certain that she and Luna know something that I don't. I remember the first day of classes and how odd they were acting. I _need_ to get some answers out of Trelawney. I can't wait an hour. Or rather, 50 minutes now.

_I should probably be scolding you for your haste, but I just can't._ I grin. Tom can be so silly sometimes.

I haven't completely disobeyed Luna. I go back to my dorm, but just to get my wand. Then I head to the North Tower. Who knows what will happen with Trelawney? It's best I prepared.

I don't bother knocking as I burst through the trap door and storm up to her desk. Trelawney doesn't appear startled, she merely peers up at me through her huge glasses.

"Can I help you, my dear?" She asks sweetly. I scoff.

"Listen, I _know_ something's going on, and you have something to do with it," I accuse. Do I detect a flicker of fear in her eyes? "It's been almost _two months_ since the first day, and I still have no answers! Now, I'm going to be very candid with this; you will tell me what enigma is going on between you and Luna and who knows who else? Oh wait, you do! Now tell me!"

Trelawney blinks, her wide eyes betraying her distress. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about, dear."

"You know what I'm talking about!" She doesn't say anything. I decide to prompt her. "What about those voices? What's up with that? I mean, it's no serendipity that that I just happen to stumble across a mysterious exchange that seems to have _nothing_ to do with me!"

"Calm down, dear," she says nervously. I'm getting really sick of this whole 'sick' thing.

"Calm down? Calm _down_? I think I have the right to get the answers I want!"

"I know," Trelawney sighs. "Just remain...stoical, dear. All will come to you within time."

"That's what you always say!" I cry. "You _know_ what's going to happen because of your idiotic auguries!" _Calm down, Ginny. Please. You're overreacting._ I huff. I thought that Tom would always understand.

"I know that everything has been rather unclear lately, but believe me when I say this; you will be answered today. Just not know. Believe me, dear, because this is what my 'auguries' have told me." I'm starting to get very vexed.

"Maybe I should just consult the voices for answers, yeah?" I don't mention that I have no idea what's up with the whole 'voices' thing. But then again, Trelawney's auguries aren't exactly helping, so by now I need to take risks.

Trelawney's eyes widen and now look like the size of pancakes. "Oh no, please don't! You can't jeopardize your safety! It's most preeminent that you don't dabble in your powers!"

Now it's my eyes' turn to widen. My anger is replaced by curiosity. _Oh thank god You have no idea how scary you are when you're angry._ I've officially decided to ignore Tom from now on. "What powers?"

"I've said to much!" She exclaims, shaking her head. I cross my arms. I hate it when people say that. "Isn't it time you got to class, dear?"

"It's Sunday," I say irritatedly.

"Well, hurry down to your little friends! Go!" I have a feeling that she's trying to get rid of me.

_"_But-" Before I have time to finish my sentence, the voices come back.

_"Let go of me!"_

I lose my balance and fall forward, gripping the edges of Trelawney's desk so hard that my knuckles turn white. Yes, that was definitely my voice.

_"Get back here, you little bitch!"_

I let out a sharp cry of pain and lurch forward, banging my head on the desk. A dull throbbing on my forehead now accompanies the agony I feel inside my mind. That voice is worse than nails on a chalkboard.

_"Get the fuck away from her!"_

That's a voice I've heard in my head before. Malfoy.

_"Draco, get out of here! You'll get hurt! GO!"_

_"Silence!"_

That was _the_ voice again. It's sinister and cruel. Even worse than Voldemort's high-pitched tone. It's unfamiliar to me, but it still seems to cut right through my soul. That voice is pure evil.

The voices stop after that, and I slump to the ground, feeling exhausted. The voices had never had this kind of affect on me. It's not long before I black out.

* * *

><p>A burning sensation jolts through me, and my eyes fly open. This only makes the feeling more painful, and I quickly close my eyes. But not before I see Trelawney leaning over me, holding a handful of salt.<p>

"What was that for?" I exclaim, eyes still closed. I hear a rustling and guess that she's hiding the remaining salt.

"It's a trick I learned some time ago. Salt in the eyes always helps, my dear."

"Yeah, it helps burn like hell," I mutter under my breath. She doesn't respond, which I don't mind. I don't think I'll be able to put up with her anymore.

After a few minutes, the pain fades away and I'm able to open my eyes. I reach up and touch them, discovering that they're swollen. No doubt red, too. I scowl at Trelawney for doing this for me, then lower myself through the trap door. I realize now that I won't get what I want out of her. Just before my head disappears behind the trapdoor, I look at the clock in Trelawney's room. 8:55. Time to go.

I walk quickly, wringing my hands, not from anxiety but from excitement. One of the things I'd decided on before what that something important will happen at the Astronomy Tower.

I'm a floor below my destination when I realize I'm being followed. My follower is clever, stepping in time with me to match his/her footsteps. Their heavy breathing is what gives them away. I stop and pretend to admire a suit of armor while I slowly reach into the folds of my robes and pull out my wand. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._ Humph. Tom usually agrees with me. He must be having an off day. _I sense danger._

I spin quickly, trying to catch my follower by surprise, and yell, "Expelliarmus!" He dodges the spell and smirks at me.

"Honestly, I'd expect better from you than 'expelliarmus'. Who are you, Potter? Then again, you _are_ a Weasley." I make a fist with my free hand. Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I ask defeatedly, not looking for a fight. I just want to see Luna. I lower my wand.

"Tell me what you're up to," Malfoy commands. I raise a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard about how odd you and Luna and Trelawney were acting on the first day. And this morning was quite strange. I obviously need confirmation that you're not plotting my downfall."

"Your downfall?" I scoff. "What's going on is none of your business, kapeesh?"

"Are you scared that big bad Malfoy is gonna stumble across your dangerous plans?" God, that smirk is so annoying.

"No, just leave me alone. Please."

"Begging? Is that how low the Weasleys are nowadays?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." My hands are shaking.

"Actually, you Weasleys are much lower than that. Six feet under, I believe, thanks to your dear brother, yes?" _That dirty bastard..._ It seems Tom and I are on the same page again.

"Shut up!" I yell. "Don't talk about Fred!"

"Touchy subject, I see."

"Shut it, or I will wipe that smirk off your face and shove it up your-"

BANG! The sudden sound makes us both jump. It sounds like someone has just been thrown against the floor - ceiling for me. The Astronomy Tower is above me. Luna!

**_No! Don't come! It'll put you in danger!_**

I can't help but be shocked by Luna's voice again. I should probably take her warning seriously, but I'm just too worried. What if she's in danger?

I don't hesitate as I rush to the stairs and race up them. I hear Draco yelling in confusion behind me, but I ignore him. I run up the final flight of stairs and freeze at what I see.

There are two men in black. And when I say black, I mean ALL black. Black coats, black shirts, black pants, black shoes, black hats, and black masks. The only part of them that's showing is their eyes, and even those are black and wolflike. They have no wands, but they are holding they're hands up as if they're performing wandless magic. Red and black lights shoot out of their hands.

I gulp. Only the most dangerous wizards can master wandless magic.

I look down and find Professor Trelawney on the floor. She must have caused the bang. She's knocked out cold. I'm about to help her, but then I see Luna.

She's standing in front of the two men, her face eerily calm. Her hands hang loosely by her sides. She has no wand, she must have forgotten it again. I raise my wand quickly and am about to jump in.

Then I realize that Luna doesn't need a wand. She seems to know exactly what to two men are going to do a moment before they do it. She dodges spells, sidesteps punches, and ducks under knives without breaking a sweat.

Wait...knives?

Knives. The men are throwing knives. That's not fair.

As soon as I realize weapons are involved, I snap out of my frozen stance. Luna sees me and her eyes widen slightly. I point my wand at the two men.

**_No, Ginny, don't-_**

"Reducto!" I shout. A blue light fires out of my wand. The men, now aware of me, block it easily.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" The first man says, squinting his cold, black eyes. A shiver goes down my spine. I heard that man in the voices in Trelawney's voice. Again, his voice cuts through my like steel. I swallow tensely.

"She looks familiar, Donovan," the other says. I know his voice, too, from one of the first voices I heard. I remember him saying something about trying to get somewhere, but he was being blocked...

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a knife float off the ground and hover in midair. My jaw nearly drops.

_**Stay there, don't move. One knife should be enough.**_

It's Luna who's moving the knife! But she doesn't have a wand...and she isn't doing wandless magic, her hands aren't moving...so how is she moving it?

I don't have time to answer my question because the second man jumps forward and grabs me, binding me with his insane wandless magic. I'm able to scream Luna's name before a silencing spell is placed upon me. I struggle helplessly.

_**NO!**_

I thrash wildly, but with no avail. I remember the wand in my hand, and I think the counterspells to un-silence and un-bind me. I break free.

"Clive, grab her!" The first man, Donovan, screeches.

Clive lunges for me. This time, he doesn't use magic, but tries to grab my wand. Donovan slides a knife out of his black belt.

Oh no.

I writhe even more, screaming as Donovan nears me. He presses the point of the blade against my exposed throat, and I swallow fearfully.

Suddenly, I'm not being held anymore. I stumble backwards, tripping over the body of Clive. I catch my breath as I land in a pool of blood. A knife is sticking out of his back. Luna's hands are bloody.

I never knew Luna could kill.

The metallic stench of blood fills my nose, and I start to gag. Luna is running towards the remaining man, but he is running towards me. I am paralyzed by the overwhelming amount of blood and can't make any attempt to move out of the way. Donovan hauls me to my feet and puts the knife against my throat again. This time, it slightly cuts through the skin. A single drop of blood leaves a trail down my neck and chest.

I realize that I had dropped my wand in the blood puddle. Great.

Luna stops immediately. Her eyes are dilated.

"You want to bring me down," Donovan snarls wickedly, "fine, but she goes down too."

He has Luna trapped. She stares at me, obviously unsure what to do.

**_Don't move._**

I'm sick of being told that! But Luna's seriousness makes me willing to obey. I close my eyes. Donovan will kill me no matter what. And to think that just this morning, I was disappointed about not bringing my wand to breakfast.

Then, he appears. He may have been here the whole time, I have no idea. He stares at the scene in shock, then his eyes find mine.

Draco.

His appearance gets me going. I start to flail my arms around, careful to not move my neck.

"Let go of me!" I shriek.

Draco makes a confused sound, alerting Donovan of his presence. He heads towards Draco, wielding the knife as if it were a sword. I use Donovan's distraction as an escape and start to run in the other direction. Donovan turns his attention back to me.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" He bellows.

Draco seems to have gotten rid of his confusion and whips out his wand. Donovan realizes he's outnumbered, and curls his lip. He approaches me, waving his hands as he mutters a complex incantation under his breath. I nearly freeze in fear, but stop myself just in time and start to back away.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Draco yells, the steel tone in his voice shocking me. His face is dark and murderous. If looks could kill, Donovan die five times.

Donovan turned to Draco and whipped another knife out of his sleeve. He threw it, but Draco moved out of the way just in time. The knife impaled itself into a crack in the stone wall. No, wait, it _made_ a crack in the wall. Oh.

"Draco, get out of here," I scream. "You'll get hurt! GO!" I don't understand what takes hold of me. I feel an urgency to protect Draco. I shake my head to clear it. Must be the effects of the battle.

"Silence!" Donovan points a finger at me and fires a curse. I try to move out of the way, but the curse hits my arm. I cry out in pain as I start to bleed, the crimson liquid staining my robes. I attempt to seal it with a healing spell, but it doesn't work. My head starts to spin as the blood seems to take over.

My head throbs as well as spins as I realize the vision I heard in Trelawney's office had just happened.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy _shit_.

I fall to the ground in shock from my revelation. Donovan towers over me, his lip curled in disgust.

"I wish I could destroy you right now," he hisses. I stare up at him in fear. He ducks a spell that Draco shot at him, then continues as if nothing had happened. "But I have to follow orders." He sneers. "See you in hell."

I try to get up, but I'm losing too much blood. My eyesight is becoming blurry. I make out Luna hunched over Trelawney's fallen body, trying to wake her. Donovan pushes Luna out of the way, grabs Trelawney, and Disapparates away. Draco's face appears, creased with worry.

"Holy shit," I mutter. "Holy pile of cow manure."

I shiver, then I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay this chapter is longer! Three cheers for me!<strong>

_Stop stalling._

**Whatchoo talkin bout? Oh yeah. I am soooo sorry guys, I know it's been months! Everything's just been so crazy with school starting and whatnot, and then I just...well, I forgot.**

_Talk about a facepalm moment._

**Yeah, I know. I'll make it up to y'all by posting the next chapter within the next week!**

_Here comes the catch_

**But y'all have to review! Now! If you don't...demon monkey-elephants will command evil lion-lizards to steal your favorite pair of pink socks!**

_What if they don't own pink socks?_

**Then the lion-lizards will steal the purple socks! BEWARE! Kay, bye!**


End file.
